


Sealed

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Fabio usually knows everything but Cristiano is something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I have no idea. I just love Fabiano so much.
> 
> I guess role reversal somewhat since Cristiano isn't Mr. Dominant.

Cristiano didn't talk much. He liked to stay in his own personal bubble of perfection.

People got used to it after a while.

He smiled when he was supposed to. Laughed at jokes that weren't funny (because his mother taught him so). He'd attend things he was required to attend. But other than that; he stayed closeted up.

No one knew about his family, his friends. Where he lived or what he planned to do.

And to Fabio, that was irritating.

Really extremely irritating. Except the things others cared about weren't as important to him.

He'd like to know how someone could survive without telling people what his favorite color is.

~

Fabio was a funny guy, Cristiano decided.

He liked sticking his nose into everything. 

His eyes were always scrunched up.

And that hair.

He'd always hear people making fun of it. That the roots were sticking out and Fabio never seemed to want to fix it.

To which Fabio would defiantly claim it was his form of personal expression. "Not everything has to be perfect and the way everyone expects it to be."

And Cristiano, who seemed to not be paying attention, paid attention very closely.

'Not everything has to be the way it's expected to be.'

What did he mean?

~

He never tried opening up to Cris to be honest, only because his eyes scared him.

They weren't cold or fierce or biting.

They were innocent actually.

And that scared Fabio because how could someone who was so hard have in their possession something so soft?

~

He tried reaching out. In his own awkward Cristiano way.

Fabio was funny and sunny and everything that Cristiano was blinded and allergic to, as he named it. Not perfect at all.

Yet for some reason Fabio's seemingly dangerous aura pulled Cristiano in.

Which technically should've sent off little flags of 'no no no! temptation is not good! stay away!'

But Cristiano just moved closer.

He'd smile at Fabio more often (which was his way of reaching out).

But Fabio was so caught up in his own smile, an extra stretch of Cris' lips was undetectable.

~

It was weird with Cristiano. Fabio couldn't figure out how to get to him.

He'd observe his movements and actions. Probed him mentally like a closed container, tried finding grooves where he could stick his finger in and pry Cristiano open.

It was extremely bothersome though.

Because Cristiano was sealed shut, it seemed. All plastic suctioned together.

Except for those damn eyes.

But Fabio wasn't going to hurt those. They were too.... Precious?

~

If only Cristiano had friends. Someone he could go to for advice.

As in; how the fuck am I supposed to talk to this guy? Because smiling isn't working.

He'd researched things on his computer at home, glasses pushed up too high, coffee burning his lips.

All the sites said 'The first step to a friendship is saying hi'.

Yet somewhat "friendship" didn't fit the description of what he was looking for, so he always skimmed past those results.

~

Cristiano was a ball, Fabio decided.

Just smooth sides that his fingers slipped around.

He was a stone ball though, no jump inside.

If you threw him too hard he would break.

And Fabio's sole purpose was to talk to the guy, not kill him.

So maybe prying him open from the very start was a bad idea?

~

Cristiano's lip bled whenever he bit it. 

Fabio noticed that. Quite fragile those lips.

His eyes shifted quickly whenever someone was around. Downwards though, he'd never look up.

Fabio pulled at his roots, bit his own lip.

At this point he'd studied Cristiano's every feature, he'd memorized everything.

Now when he stared it was just out of personal greed.

~

Cristiano still wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Maybe that was why no one talked to him?

It was one of those things that weren't perfect in his life.

Along with his eyes; which were now bloodshot. 

From staying up too late and thinking of scenarios that could happen and how he would react.

Based off this book he found.

~

His eyes were red but their innocence-yness didn't leave them.

Fabio still had no problem being terrified and mesmerized at the same time.

Cristiano had also started reading more often.

~

Cristiano's lips were chapped when he started biting them. They cracked open in two spots.

He wiped the blood from them onto his sleeve. Rubbed his eyes. 

No use because they kept watering.

Fabio was sitting alone, hair sticking up in tufts, legs crossed.

He was staring at something (Cristiano didn't know what but he did that a lot).

His own legs shook, hands were sweaty.

Therefore he stuck them into his pockets as he leaned down to kiss Fabio.

He gasped, Fabio did too. Some of the blood had been left on his lips.

"What was that for?" 

Cristiano shrugged, wiped his eyes.

"I think you said once that things don't have to be what everyone expects them to be? So I guess that's my form of hi."


End file.
